smallfoot migo and meechee mated for life
by estelacastro0706
Summary: migo and meechee has been dating for a few years now they are starting their new lives together as husband and wife in the future they're going to have a baby or two
1. wedding day and lemon

chapter#1 the wedding

a few years later migo had confessed his feelings for meechee the woman yeti he loves with all his heart and he went through the yeti marriage ritual by gathering the rarest flower for his wife to-be, fight his future father in-law, and learned how to care for children and protecting his mate from danger

now it's finally time to get marry

migo was singing in the ice caves

 _the day has finally come for meechee and I to be married ever since we met i felt a strong attractiveness towards her ooh her face, eyes, kindness, beauty, strong-willed personality_ then he got to the alter and soon migo heard the music playing and then he saw meechee walking down the aisle her hair on her Head was braided and had beautiful flowers in them and then she stood next to migo and stonekeeper meechee's father started the ceremony and said my people my daughter meechee has finally chosen a mate that matches her spirit

as he talk meechee's bridesmaids sung _in one in a million is your soulmate cherish that love and you'll have a happy life and we pray for our friends to be happy with each other_

storekeeper said do you migo take meechee as your wife for the rest of your life migo sung _yes i do meechee is the flower that growing in the cold winter_

then stonekeeper turned to his only daughter and said do you meechee my daughter take migo as your mate and meechee looks into migo's eyes and sung _yes i love you so much i do ohh love and_ then meechee kisses migo

everyone cheer for the newlyweds and migo and meechee moved in their new home then they lie on the floor smiling at each other and then meechee got on top of migo saying i love you migo always now and then she kisses migo and then they started making out migo blew out the fire in the dark they went to begin the wedding night

migo has his mate in tight embrace and they are still kissing and rubbing their hands all over each other's bodies and meechee felt migo's member entering her opening and meechee said ohh migo () and for the pass five hours migo and meechee had been having sex then they fell asleep next to each other cuddling.

to be continued...

what do you guys think about this story? i know the movie isn't out for another few weeks


	2. pregnant news and prepare for babies

(one year later)

migo and meechee has been busy with their married lifes and soon meechee fell ill and the healer came to check her out and said migo your mate isn't sick she's going to have a baby

migo was surprised and nuzzles meechee on her head and said thank you great healer and meechee said the healer said I'm about three months along migo this baby is due to be born in six months from now migo rubs meechee's flat stomach and said when the time comes I'll be there to hold your hand and coach you through the process of labor

meechee said oh migo and kisses him on the lips and as months passed migo made sure that meechee is safe, eating enough food and drinks lots of water, and relaxing during the pregnancy, they attended Lamaze class and meechee learned the breathing technique to use in labor and migo learned that when meechee goes into labor he shouldn't panic, keep his wife calm, and also let her lean on him,

meechee was now seven months pregnant and migo had everything ready for the baby and he put extra things in the nursery in case they have twins and meechee said oh migo it's so beautiful our baby or babies will love it!

ohh the baby love it too he or she is kicking migo rubs his hand on her stomach and felt the baby kicking around and said hold on sweetie two more months then you can see the world your mother and I are excited to see you soon the baby calmed down and fell asleep,

then migo stood up and kisses meechee on the lips and said how's the appointment with the healer?

meechee said it went well she says the babies are doing good and we might have them in the last winter in two months

migo said that's great news and it's a good thing i expand the nursery for twins because we're going to have twins soon

later on migo fell asleep with meechee cuddling him and he had a hand on her stomach to make the babies feel safe and sound.

to be continued...

in a few hours or days


	3. labor and childbirth

three months later...

migo and meechee are excepting their baby twins next week and all the female yetis threw a baby shower for meechee and all the males yetis are giving migo advice about raising offspring then twenty minutes later meechee went into labor

migo and stonekeeper carried meechee to the cave so she can give birth comfortable

meechee: (breathing gripping her stomach) hee hee hee hee hee

migo was holding her hand and telling her you're doing great meechee and then the healer came in and said ok meechee you'll be having these babies in three minutes from now

meechee nods as she squeezing Migo's hand hard as the minutes went fast and then the healer said ok it's time meechee to have these babies and meechee said ok migo said you can do it meechee

the healer: ok one two three push!

meechee: huhhh ahhh huhh hee hee argghhhhh

the healer: keep pushing meechee i can see the head

migo looked at meechee's opening and saw the head crowning and meechee started screaming ahhh huhh then the first baby came out and the healer said it's a girl! she quickly cleaned up the baby and handed her to migo and then ten minutes later meechee gave one last push and the second baby was born and the healer said it's a boy!

a few minutes of cleaning the second baby migo was now holding both babies and then he handed the twins to their mother and meechee said welcome to the world little ones and then they both decide on the names for the twins and called them Sina and kron

a few hours later all of them were fast asleep and migo had sina cuddling into his chest for warmth and kron was sleeping in his mother's chest and they felt so happy to be parents.

the end...


End file.
